


Proposal of the Year

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is confused and gay, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Sibling Incest, Twincest, hinted Amity/Sasha, its not really much but it’s my fanfic so it’s there, the kids of Hexside don’t care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Edric leaves Emira alone for most of lunch, making her realize she’s not as independent as she thought she was. Emira starts to freak out when something she didn’t expect to happen occurs.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Proposal of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Dana’s tweet about the twins getting stood up I had this idea stored in the back of my head for awhile.

Emira remembers a simpler time when she could be without Edric and not feel like she was going to completely burst. But those days were long gone and no matter how hard Emira wanted to believe she could go a while without her twin, she knew deep down she couldn’t. It was currently lunch time and Edric was nowhere in sight, he had excused himself to the bathroom about twenty minutes ago and had yet to return. Most kids, if not all kids, knew that Edric and Emira were a matching set, if one went somewhere so would the other. So when Emira showed up to the cafeteria without her twin brother next to her that made some kids look. She walks by some of the tables and hears the younger students whispering amongst each other.

“Where’s her brother?”

“Do you think he’s sick?”

“Maybe he died.”

Emira tries to ignore the statements the other students are questioning each other. She lets out an annoyed sigh before looking up and seeing Viney, who was currently talking to Jerbo.

Viney smiles and looks up from her tray of food, catching Emira’s gaze on her. She realizes it was just Emira and waves at her, receiving an awkward wave back. She watches Emira turn and leave the cafeteria before looking at Jerbo. “I’ll be back Jerbo.” she mentions as she gets up from the table.

“Uh okay.” Jerbo responds as he looks up, seeing his friend walk out of the cafeteria. He fixes his hair before looking at Viney’s tray of food, surely she wouldn’t notice if some of her salad was missing.

Emira pushes open the doors to Hexside and walks out, taking in a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. Okay so seeing other people she knew without Edric being there made her chest tighten up.

“Hey Emira.”

Emira grimaces and sighs as she turns around, wishing she wouldn’t be confronted at this time. She comes face to face with Viney and tilts her head, putting a small smile on her face. “What’s up Viney?” she asks as she stares at the brunette.

“Hey, I noticed you were acting weird in there...you good? Where’s Edric?” Viney questioned as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Good question, where is Edric? He said he needed to go to the bathroom like half an hour ago. Boys don’t take this long to pee.” Emira retorted as she threw her hands into the air.

“He’s been gone for that long?” Viney wonders as she looks around.

“Yes and I doubt I would be allowed to check the restrooms even if he was still in there.” Emira states as she nods and crosses her arms.

Viney notices a poster for Grom tickets being on sale and slowly tilts her head. “Maybe he’s getting tickets to Grom?” she suggests as she shrugs.

Emira looks at the poster before squinting her eyes. It could be possible he was buying the tickets for Mittens and them both. But if he was, wouldn't he have just told her for them to go get tickets? They usually bought three tickets so nothing would look suspicious, making an excuse that they were going with Mittens as a group.

Viney looks over Emira’s shoulder and notices Edric walking up the pathway to Hexside. She slowly nods as he puts his finger to his mouth, curious as to what was about to happen.

“Emira Blight?” Edric calls out as he stops a few steps from the two girls.

Emira had never turned around so quickly before in her life, she was surprised she didn’t get a cramp in her neck. She was so relieved to hear her twin brother's voice but at the same time was furious with him disappearing. She opened her mouth to shout at him before noticing him raise his hand.

Viney turns her head as she hears her fellow Hexsidians walk out of the front doors. She looks back at the twins, noticing Edric wave his finger.

As soon as the circle was completed a sentence appeared into the air above Edric. The sentence read, “Emira Blight, go to Grom with me to make this illusion, reality -Edric” followed by a winking face that resembled Edric. Diamonds shimmered around the sentence and twinkled vibrantly. Not too long later, two fireworks shot out and sparkled next to the proposal.

Emira felt the air in her escape as she read the proposal. Was this actually happening? Had her twin actually just asked her to Grom? “What does he think he’s doing?” she muttered to herself, a light blush dusting across her cheeks.

Some students let out, “Aw”s as they witnessed the proposal. Viney grinned as she patted Emira on the shoulder. “I guess that’s what he was doing.” she clarifies as she looks at her.

“Well, are you gonna say yes or what?” Amity’s friend Skara shouted as she beamed at the twins.

Emira feels her legs moving and before she fully realizes, she’s hugging her twin. She clinged onto him with all the strength she had and looked up at her twin, the goofiest smile plastered onto her face. “Of course I will!” she agrees with a giggle tumbling from her lips, unable to hold back her happiness.

Edric hugs back and happily smiles at his twin, raising her into the air to twirl her a little. “Guess we better start picking out our outfits.” he points out, tilting his head as he lowers Emira back onto the floor.

“We always do.” Emira gushes as she gently nudges her twin on the chest.

“Aw, Ami your siblings are so cute.” Sasha announces as she looks over at Amity, who was still staring at her older siblings.

“Yeah I guess they are.” Amity agrees as she tries to process what just happened, moving out of the way of the other students as they went back inside.

“I wish someone asked me to Grom like that...oh well.” Sasha mumbles before shrugging and pulling out her phone. She turns and walks back into the school, leaving Amity there to continue staring at her siblings.

“Wait what? Sasha, wait! You’re going to Grom?” Amity calls after as she turns, only to notice the girl walking down the hall. She follows after the girl, leaving her two siblings there to giggle and talk to each other.


End file.
